your anime body my soul
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: Nami is 14 years old and is the daughter of a very popular mystery solver.when something happen at her local bookstore she investigates and ends up in the shaman king world then gets sucked into Horohoro body what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not shaman king

chapter 1 trapped

we were just relaxing after the battle with Rens sister and Suddenly Lyserg

"What do we do after this all over to we seperate?"he asked

"What are you stupid ?"asked Ren

"Hey lay off him Ren all because Anna rejected you doesn't mean you have to take it out on him or anyone else"said Horohoro

"You wanna fight?"asked Ren

"Bring it on dude!"yelled horohoro

"Guys stop"said Manta.

""we are all restless lets just get some rest and calm down"said Yoh

"Hey did you that ?"askedhorohoro looking at the sky.

"Wow thats amazing "said Lyserg

"Its a shooting star "said Anna niot getting why they are excited for no reason.

"Its blue and its comeing our way!"said yoh

"Its heading towards Horohoro If i was him i would move"said ren stareing at the object in the sky and then at Horohoro.

"Horohoro Move1"shouted Yoh pushing Horohoro out of the way.

"Stupid trying to get yourself killed?"asked ren

"Ren Stop it leave him alone"Yelled Yoh

"Fine"Said ren rolling his eyes and walking away._Damn he cute when hes mad If only he were more like me .-thought ren_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ah! Dude Get off me!"shoutedHorohoro in his sleep then we woke up.

"Whats wong horohoro?"asked Lyserg rubbing his eyes.

"That Girl she was on t me saying all this stuff about how she was like us and that we shouldn't exist .She even was all talking about hiding us man she gives me the creeps.

""And whats wrong with that just another girl threatening us"said Ryu

"No she was different"said Horohoro

"Did she look at you in a funny way too?"ren teased then laughed.

"No Dude i didn't mean like that i mean she was all ...you know she was like Anna but diffrent."said Trey.as he said this Yoh got the chills

"Keep her awy then no more one Anna is enough.

"Ahaha look it you your shaking shes a girl she can't be that strong"said Ren.Just then a glowing light appears.and Horohoro get hit by something while hes not paying attention.

"Hey waht the hell Dude why you do that ?"he asked

"Do what idiot?"asked Ren

"You know what "yelled HoroHoro

"I don't think he does .If he did he wouldn't be asking you HoroHoro"said Yoh

"He threw something at me"Yelled Horohoro

"I didn't see anything"said Lyserg walking over to him.

"Let just get back to sleep i am exhausted"said Yoh falling back to sleep.

"Fine but if you that again you'll get it"said Horohoro"Yeah aha go back to sleep spaz"said ren

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"bye mom bye dad see you at 8:00 "said nami

"alright bye i love "said nami walking outside.

"Nami come on they have Shaman King on sale they say the anime books are possesed"said Jackie

"Are you serious let go check it out"said Nami

"Alright then lets go"said Jackie running to where the bus stop was.They got on the bus

hmmmm i wonder what horo-kun,yoh-kunand my ren-kun are doing?"thought Nami

"Next stop Barnes and Nables book seller"the bus driver said.

The bus stopped and nami and jackie got off and went inside the store.

"excuse me kids but yuou can't go in this isle its possesed"said a police officer.

"ah i am Nami Sayo The daughter of the greatest guy around you know my dad he solves every thing."said Nami

"Oh i am sorry Nami please forgive me you may investigate"said the poilce officer."But its too dangerous for your friend she will have to wait over there ok?"said the police officer.

"OK"said Nami"sorryJackie i'll get you some thing don't worry"she said finally then walked down the anime isle.

"Ms.Nami to sense anything or see or hearmay i ask?"asked the detective.

"Jaden i'm sorry but this is way too dangerous for you it possesed by not ghosts but anime characters.I am not lieing you should go i am going to try and open a book and investigate"said nami.She was a good solver for things like this .And so many people knew if she couldn't solve something then no one could.

"Very well Ms.nami i do not know anything about Anime so be my guest"said Jaden

"ok"said Nami opening a Shaman king book.The detective walked away.after she opened the book she got sucked in or at least her soul did.Her body fell to the ground.

"Ms.Nami!MsNami!Someone help Ms.Nami needs help."shouted the detective

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"where am i?Anyone can you hear me ?Whats going on ?why am i getting drawn to something?"Shouted Nami

"Hey look up there sometthing is flying."said Mana

"Stupid its not just anything its probally a bird"said ren

"No its a Ghost.but its impossible she was still alive when her soul had left her body"said amidamaru

""Ah Dude she coming towards me Ah!" yelledHoroHoro trying to run.

"strange very strange"said Yoh

""Oh My God i am in the Shaman king world !OH My God Its yoh,trey and ren and evil Anna!"shouted Nami

"Who you calling evil !"yelled anna

"You,you torture Yoh "said Nami

"Trey hello whats up for some reason i am drawn to you and something will happen i think idf i am correct something strange."said Nami

"What the hell get away from me dude!"yelled Horohoro

"What do you think i am trying to do but i can't"shouted Nami

"Ah!"screamed Nami as she got sucked into Horohoro

"What the hell Get her out of me.!"yelled Horohoro

"What just happened to trey"asked yoh

"Ah my soul went inside him damn and hes one of my fav characters actually my #1 fav character "said NAmi

"Dude get out of me!"Yelled Horohoro

"Trey i am sorry i can't i am stuck now would you stop spazzing i am starting to think your more like me than i thought"said Nami.

"Alright this is not normal "said Yoh

"Yoh i can't get out of him i'm sorry but i am not even from your world but i'd loved to stay in your world once i am out and get my body back"said Nami.

"No i am going to rest night"said Nami then she letHorohoro take over again.


	2. the talk with Nami

disclaimer;I do not own shaman king but i do own nami and jackie and gang

chapter two dealing with two souls

"Hey girl you there?"asked Ren

"No Shes sleeping now can we find some way to get her out?"asked Horohoro

"-hey i heard that don't be mean or i'll hve to destroy your rep in my world trey"-nami thought to HJorohoro

-go right ahead dude i don't care.-he thought back.

-and i used to like you wow,hey when i get out i'll go back to my world -thought nami happily

-go ahead i don't care-he thought back

"hey HoroHoro hows it going with the girl?"asked ren teaseingly

"well shes annoying"said Horohoro

"give her a chance horohoro?"said Ren

"why you don't have a girls soul inside you its gross"said Horohoro

"Yah well how do you think she feels?"asked ren

"Ah thats it i can't take it will you shut up you two i am trying to sleep.i am a light sleeper you know."shouted nami

"shut up "said ren

"Make me Ren oh thats right you can't cause your not real ahahahaha"laughed nami

-that was cruel dude-thought trey to nami

-sorry trey but iots true you guys are just drawings .i can't get too attached to you people-nami sadly thought

-so now your sad about it dude you just laughed in his face about him being a drawing!-thought Horohoro

-yeah but he deserveed it he always fights with you-thought nami

-so whats it to you dude?-asked Horohoro

-forget it good night-thought nami then she went back to bed.

Morning time

"Good morning everyone"said NAmi taking over trey's body

"Do you always wake up this early dude?"askedHorohoro takeing over

-yes now for my workout hmmm... what should i do-thought nami

-you should go back to sleep thats what you should do dude its so early-thought Horohoro

-in that case i am up and you are too and i am not tired so you can rest while i rty to do something useful-thought nami

-can't what ever you do i do cause we are in the same body-thought Horohoro

-darn it would have been so fun too.oh well-thought nami

-Oh right i fogot.-thought nami

"Come on we have to leave "said lyserg

"its early in the morning"said ryu wakeing up.Then Yoh started to wake up.

"What time is it?"asked Yoh

""dude its like around 5 A.M and the girl woke me up" complained trey

"Try talking to her Horohoro "said Yoh

"No dude shes is not talking to me."said Horohoro

-Try talking to me if you want but i guarantee your going to regret it-thought nami

- and why would that be?-thought Horohoro

-because i am a girl-thought nami

-damn i am going to have not think of the characters to concentrate-thought nami

-think of what exactly-thought Horohoro back

-you guys i got tests i have to study for and you guys are disrtactions considering your anime.-thought Nami _not fair not fair not faair their anime and i'm not and hes cute.wait what am i thinking its impossible.nami thought hoping trey would'nt notice._

"dude when does she get out of me?"asked Horohoro

"Oh please say never"said nmai taking over.She was planning something evil.

"hey ren would you go with me to my world when i get my bofy back?"asked Nami

-What no ! Dude He is not going with you !- thought Horohoro

"stupid why would i do that?"asked ren

"hey i only asked cause i wanted to know Horo-kun's reaction"said Nami

-Horo-kun since when were we that close!-thought Horohoro

-oops i slipped and yes u are mine i have earned the right to call you mine -thought Nami proudly

"Hey Horohoro isn't your"yelled manta

"Little boy watch what you sayu he is mine and i can prove it."said Nami

"Fine prove it"said Yoh

"Sure thing Yoh-kun.you see in my world there are anime shows and manga books who ever reads an anime series or watches on first get to call a character or characters.In this case i imediately called ren yoh and definately Horo-kun .And yet of course there were fights and all but i won them all so now all the fan girl don't even bother calling him their character or talk about how he looks .especially around me.in this certain case you guys are in a show called shaman king and in books called shaman king.So there i proved it."said Nami

"That don't prove it though"said Yoh

"look i don't really own him hes just mine as in fantasy meeting reality and no an girl getting in the way"said Nami

-what how could that possibly be? I don't belong to no one dude!-thought Horohoro

-trey i'm sorry but the point where i am at your going to have to deal with it-thought nami

"Dude whats her anme does anyone know?"asked Horohoro

-My name is Nami-thought Nami

-why hello namiwht the hell are you inside me dude?-Horohoro thought back

-cause i am connected to you somehow-thought Nami

"I know her name she just told me Its Nami .She said that she is cnnected to me somehow sothats why her soul is inside me"said Horohoro

"well keeep talking to her stupid"said ren

"Alright dude chill"said Horohoro

-how old are you nami?-thought Horohoro

-14 you?-thought nami

-i am 14 too-thought Horohoro

-i knew that considering i know everything about you-thought Nami

-really dude then you know i have a sister who trains me?-thought Horohoro

-yes i know trey.i won't get in your way just continue on what your doing-thought nami

"I think shes mad"said Horohoro

"why she don't have to battle Hao does she no!"said ren

"dude shes mad at me "said Horohoro

"what for Horohoro?"asked Yoh

"I think she said something about being in a state and that i would have to deal with it"said Horohoro

"I know this is random but ah horoHoro i think she likes you i mean really likes you"said Lyserg

"h dude you can't be serious she can't like me .Noooooooooooooo! NOooooooooooooooooo!Noooooooooo!"saidHorohoro spazzing .

- jeezes your reaaly nice-thought Nami

"will you shut up Dude!"yelled Horohoro

"Heh seems like Nami is getting spaz boy here upset"said ren

"Lay off him ren"said Yoh.

-hey got a phone around here ?-thought Nami

"I don't care"said Horohoro out loud

-hey i'm takeing over alright-thought Nami then she took over.

"Hey just to let you people know when i go back to my world i am takeing my ice king with me for a good reason ok and you guys might need to come to .Its important but Anna you can't come "said Nami

"Why not!"said Anna

"because i fucking hate thats why not leave me alone people"said Nami lettingHorohoro take over.

"Trey you should try and calm her down now"said Lyserg

"What why me!"asked Horohoro Spazzing.

"Because she likes you "said Yoh.

"And she seem to be calmed by you"said Amidamaru

"Alright fine dude."said Horohoro

-hey you alright ?-he asked her in thought

-what do you think i am stuck inside you instea of being with you-Nami answered

-Ah ok thata so awckward dude-said horohoro

- i know you- said nami by thiought

-so your ok?-horohoro asked by thought

-yeah i guess so i am still with so yeah.Any waylets get training-Thought Nami

-hey do you have a nick name or something ?"asked Nami by thought

-yeah its horohoro but call me horo-kun if it makes you feel better-thought Horohoro

-ok i think i will when i need to be cheered up-thought Nami

-hey what is it like in your world?-he asked by thought

-oh its wonderful you got all sorts of anime and personally if i bring you to my world and see you look at any anime character whose a girl or any girl wierd or like u like them .just to let you know you will be in trouble-said Nami by thought

-anime you mean like other people like us except different?-he asked her

-yup but your my favorite -she thought back happily

-just great -Horohoro thought annoyed

- hey if u can go to my world and figure out how to get my body to this world i will be so happy to get out of you-she thought

-how do i do that dude-he asked

-trey you figure it out i am stumped thats why i told you-she thought

-fine -thought Horohoro

-hehehehe that evil kida person can't be mean to me for being into anime now .cause i am in the anime world and with my favorite character-nami thought

-wait whose this kida person your talking about?-Horohoro thought asked by thought.

-oh darn i forgot you can hear my thought.well ah shes this really mean person who picks on everyone who likes anime-thought nami sadly

-don't worry dude i'll find away to your world and i'll get back at her-said Horohoro

-thanks but right now i am here and so are you-thought nami

-i'll find awy dude to get to your world don't worry-thought Horohoro

-ok now we have to set out right?-thought Nami

-yeah-thought Horohoro.then they set out.


End file.
